


The Two Worlds

by Gryffindor0726



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First story, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor0726/pseuds/Gryffindor0726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place in the future) </p><p>There is life on Mars and the people who live there are forbidden to go to their sister planet, Earth. The reason they tell them is that Earth and the Earthlings are horrid creatures who are greedy, selfish, and cruel. But is this reason true? Meet Corana, your average, everyday Martian girl. She's also a unique one at that. She thinks of Earth as a place that's not as bad as everyone says it is. Follow her on her journey as she ventures to earth an meets someone who will change her life forever. </p><p>Sucky summary I know. This is my first story ever and I can't write summaries. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I accept criticism it helps me improve on things. So if you want to help me, leave suggestions in the comments below.

"Okay class, let's begin our day with a 1 question pop quiz to see what you have remembered." I look up and I see my teacher In front of the class. I hear a chorus of groans as people get a piece of paper out for this quiz. I sigh and open my notebook.  
"This is your question: What is the reason why we are not allowed to go to Earth?" he asks.  
I look down at my paper and think of my answer. What I am told is that earth is a dangerous place full of selfish, greedy people. I sigh as I begin to write down my answer.  
Suddenly, a thought strikes me. I am thinking that what if Earth wasn't as dangerous as it sounds. I think that not all Earthlings are cruel. They tell me that they are selfish, but I think differently.  
I erase my previous answer and write down my new answer. When I finish, I turn my paper over and wait for my teacher to come and collect it. I see him walk over to my desk and pick up my paper. He turns it over and reads my answer.  
He sighs and says, "Corana, can I speak with you after class?"  
"Um, sure," I say nervously.  
"Thank you, Corana," he states. 

 

...

 

I hear the bell ring so I gather up my stuff and walk over to my teacher. "You wanted to see me Master Troph?" I ask.  
"Ah yes Corana, I want to talk to you about your answer from the quiz," he states.  
"Oh, well um... that's my answer because I think that not all earthlings are bad. What if some of them are good and kind-hearted?" I explain to him.  
He sighs and says, "Corana, don't think such outrageous thoughts. All Earthlings are the same, greedy, selfish, and cruel."  
"Oh...it's just that I-I I want to go to Earth and see what it is like," I say honestly.  
"Corana! You cannot go to Earth. Have I taught you nothing? He exclaims.  
"I-I'll just get going then," I state.  
I move to gather my stuff only for my teacher to grab my arm suddenly.  
"I'm serious Corana, don't make any unwise choices." He wars me.  
"I won't I promise," I say.  
"Good," he says.  
I exit the classroom and walk down the hallway to the exit of the building. I walk out the door and I see my father in his hovercar waiting for me.  
"How was your day Corana?" He asks me.  
"Fine I guess," I say glumly.  
"What happened sweetie?" My father asks.  
"Well in class today we had a one-question quiz and the question was, why are we prohibited from going to Planet Earth. I thought of the answer that the teacher told us and I started to write it down. Then another thought struck me," I begin to explain.  
"What did you think of?" He asks.  
"Well, I thought that what if not all Earthlings are bad, what if some of them are good. So I changed my answer and I wrote that thought down. Then my teacher came to collect my paper and he read my answer. Then he told me to meet him after class because he wanted to speak with me," I continued.  
"Well why would you think that Corana?" My father asks me.  
"I don't know! I just thought of something different," I exclaim. "Anyways, when class was over I went to meet him after class like he told me. When I went up to his desk he said that he wanted to talk to me about my answer. So I told him why I put down my answer and he told me to not think such thoughts. Then he told me to not make any rash decisions. I told him I wouldn't and left the classroom," I finish.  
"Well he's right, you shouldn't be thinking of this, what if you get in trouble? What if you were hurt? I would be devastated if anything happened to you! So what ever you do, do not go to Earth," he tells me.  
I sigh and say, "Okay I won't."  
We drive in silence for the rest of the way home and all I could think about was Earth.


End file.
